


50 Sentences: Rin and Jaken

by Diary



Series: 50 Sentences [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 50 Sentences, Awkward Conversations, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Character of Color, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Interspecies, Late Night Conversations, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Rin and Jaken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha.

**Comfort**

Rin sits down beside him, and he snaps, "What comfort can a foolish human girl bring?"

**Kiss**

Two of Sesshomaru's allies kiss, and Rin wonders what it would be like if she and Jaken were to kiss in such a way.

**Soft**

The landing is soft, but still, Jaken rants about how he'll have bruises for weeks thanks to her.

**Pain**

Neither is no stranger to pain, but Rin's is fresher.

**Potatoes**

One memory she treasures is of her and Jaken sitting with their sides pressed together and their feet dangling in the water while they passed a strange food called 'potato chips' back and forth.

**Rain**

They huddle together in a small cave during a heavy rain.

**Chocolate**

Rin is smeared in the slice of chocolate cake Kagome gave her, and Jaken grumpily drags her off to a nearby river.

**Happiness**

Rin realises what happiness is one night when Sesshomaru is sitting against a tree and she and Jaken sit next to him and quietly discuss the stars.

**Telephone**

Kagome's explanation of telephones is cut off by Jaken's exclamation of, "Rubbish!"

**Ears**

"Jaken-sama and Kagura-san have similar ears," Rin remarks, and Jaken rants until Sesshomaru orders him to be silent.

**Name**

Her name is one of the first things Rin says when she decides to resume talking.

**Sensual**

There is nothing sensual about either of them; she is sweet but has an undeniable edge of roughness and frankness to her, and he is clumsy with a sadistic streak.

**Death**

One night, they talk about their experiences of being brought back from death.

**Sex**

"No, there's more to it than that," Kagome hurriedly exclaims when Rin takes her explanation of sex to mean she (Rin) and Jaken have been having it.

**Touch**

She wakes up from a dream about Jaken to find herself touching the area between her thighs.

**Weakness**

The day Rin learns Sesshomaru has weaknesses is the day she starts to see him rather than the idealised version she and Jaken have always adored.

**Tears**

When he can't bring Kagura back to life, Sesshomaru tells Rin, "Shed no tears; she's free now.”

**Speed**

Both determined to win the race, they speed down the hill.

**Wind**

A strong gust of wind knocks Jaken face-first into her lap, and Rin wonders what exactly Kagura is trying to say.

**Freedom**

"There's no freedom from love," a villager notes, and Rin wonders what this means.

**Life**

One day, when Rin is particularly sad about Kagura, Kaede says, "Sometimes, death brings more life than life does.”

**Jealously**

A sharp pang of jealously runs through Rin's body at Jaken’s mention of how he was once engaged.

**Hands**

To prevent Rin from getting lost, Jaken links their hands together.

**Taste**

Rin laughs at Jaken's reaction to the plant's taste.

**Devotion**

The biggest thing they share is a devotion to Sesshomaru.

**Forever**

The one memory Rin wishes to keep forever is of her parents.

**Blood**

All three of them have different coloured blood.

**Sickness**

"Sometimes, love can cause sickness," Kaede tells her, "but sometimes, it can also help heal."

**Melody**

She can only remember one melody her mother used to sing.

**Star**

The few times Jaken and Rin have truly talked have been under the starry night.

**Home**

"Home is where Sesshomaru-sama is," Rin says, and Jaken agrees.

**Confusion**

The thoughts and feelings she has towards Jaken often cause confusion in Rin.

**Fear**

It's easier for Rin to ignore fear than it is for Jaken.

**Lighting-/Thunder**

When the lighting and thunder stops, they crawl out of the small cave.

**Bonds**

Both Sesshomaru and Jaken were loath to acknowledge it, but Rin instinctively understood a bond deeper than blood and regardless of affection intricately connected the three of them.

**Market**

She’s excited to go to the market, and Jaken is already dreading the experience to come.

**Technology**

A cart runs him over, and Jaken rants, "Technology will end up destroying the Earth!”

**Gift**

Jaken mocks the gifts of woven flowers Rin gives him.

**Smile**

Whenever Rin or Sesshomaru smiles, Jaken prepares for the unpleasant experiences he knows will soon follow.

**Innocence**

Rin willingly picks up a sword to train for the war against Naraku, and Sesshomaru notes, “The time for innocence is gone.”

**Completion**

She'll always be incomplete, but when she's with Sesshomaru and Jaken, she's closer to completion than any other time.

**Clouds**

Rin dances under the clouds and accidentally trips over a sleeping Jaken.

**Sky**

The sky turns red, and Rin curls around herself while she waits for Sesshomaru to rescue her.

**Heaven**

Into the breeze, Rin asks why Kagura isn’t in heaven, and hearing her, Sesshomaru declares, "Heaven isn't for everyone.”

**Hell**

Rin stubbornly clings to Jaken when another youkai starts to drag him into Hell.

**Sun**

Rin cheerfully rubs plant juice on Jaken to protect him from the summer sun.

**Moon**

The sight of Jaken's skin in the moonlight makes her stomach jump.

**Waves**

Together, they battle the waves to save Kagura.

**Hair**

He brushes her hair on Sesshomaru's orders.

**Supernova**

One day, her feelings burst out like a supernova exploding, and she confesses everything to Jaken.


End file.
